


Реминисценция

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Relationships: Female Hawke & Varric Tethras
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Реминисценция

«В давние-давние времена...

Впрочем, нет. Времена как раз были не столь давние — впрочем, кто поручится за подлинность того, из чего позже родилась легенда?

Итак, когда-то в Киркволле, городе славной Вольной Марки, жила девица по имени Мэриан; никто теперь не скажет, кто она была и откуда. Имя Мэриан стало нарицательным, ведь легенды не складывают об обычных людях — хоть и неизвестно, кем она была на самом деле — беженкой ли из разоренного Лотеринга, богатой дамой ли, или бродягой-магичкой? В каждой таверне Киркволла вы услышите разное, и каждый рассказчик будет убеждать — мол, моя-то история самая правдивая, да моя бабка там рядом была, да не слушай других!  
Мэриан любила беглого раба-эльфа по имени Фенрис, а он любил ее — друг в друге они находили утешение, которого им так не хватало; и пусть их любовь не была ни тихой, ни безмятежной, а пылала, словно лесной пожар, они не нуждались больше ни в ком. У Мэриан был Фенрис. У Фенриса была Мэриан.

Но разве случилась бы легенда, если бы Мэриан и Фенрис просто прожили, как могли, счастливо, и тихо умерли каждый в свой срок?

Нет, не случилась бы.

Потому что Фенриса любила не только Мэриан. Колдун Данариус, от которого тот сбежал, тоже его любил — исступленной, черной, сумасшедшей любовью собственника; такая любовь похожа на гниющую язву, которая постепенно разрушает разум и превращает человека в чудовище. Данариус знал о Мэриан. Знал — и сходил с ума от злобы и ревности.  
Он хотел убить ее — но это слишком мягко и милосердно, и, к тому же, за чертой жизни они с Фенрисом все равно бы встретились, потому что Создатель милостив ко влюбленным; нет, думал Данариус во мраке своей башни, Мэриан должна жить. И Фенрис должен жить тоже.

Они будут жить — жить так, чтобы смерть казалась им освобождением.

«Пусть же будет так, — огласил Данариус свой приговор, — пусть же будет так — пусть днем она будет летать в личине ястребицы, а с лучами заката превращаться в человека. Он же днем останется эльфом, как и был, но, как только солнце сядет, он обратится в волка и останется им до самого рассвета. И только в минуты предрассветных сумерек, когда небо освещает лишь утренняя звезда, они оба будут свободны от чар. Только в эти минуты. И да будет так, как я решил».

И с тех пор то в одном, то в другом городе Вольной Марки люди видят то зеленоглазого эльфа, на плече которого сидит, сложив крылья, большой серый ястреб, то девушку со шрамом на переносице, за которой по пятам следует лохматый белый волк; лицо девушки всегда печально, а губы эльфа сурово сжаты..."

Не в силах читать дальше, Хоук отодвинула рукопись подальше и в изнеможении откинулась на спинку стула.

— О Андрасте, Варрик, я тебя убью, — прошептала она куда-то в окружающее пространство. — Убью, точно говорю.

— Что такое, Хохотушка? — с самым невинным видом спросил Варрик. — Тебе не понравилось?

Его широкое дружелюбное лицо излучало доброжелательность, открытость и самую чуточку того, что на языке Изабелы означало бы «разыграть, как сухопутную крысу». Он улыбался, как орзаммарский гном, выгодно продавший зимой полфунта снега.

— Это даже не твой стиль, — сообщила Хоук. — И потом, если это было в стародавние времена, то каким образом эти... герои... все еще живы? Я уже не говорю о том, что я терпеть не могу Фенриса.

— Творчество, Хохотушка, — глубокомысленно сказал Варрик, — на то и творчество, чтобы не быть похожим на реальность. Я, конечно, могу описать, как вы с Фенрисом вчера чуть не подрались на почве политических и социальных разногласий, но...

— Не надо, — поспешно прервала его Хоук. — Но и это тоже не надо! Что тебе подали в «Висельнике», что ты додумался до такого сюжета?..

— То же самое, что и тебе, Хохотушка. После какой кружки ты озвучила свою просьбу?

«Никогда больше не буду просить Варрика написать что-нибудь для меня, — подумала она. — Особенно после пяти кружек медовухи... Или даже десяти. На двоих».

— Давай договоримся, — еще более добродушно улыбнулся Варрик, — ты никогда не берешь без спроса Бьянку, а я в ответ не пишу про тебя прекрасных трогательных историй с участием Эльфа. И все будут довольны и счастливы.

Хоук страдальчески заломила брови. Она была богатой дамой, Защитницей Киркволла и — когда-то давно — отступницей-магичкой и беженкой из разоренного Лотеринга. Она многое повидала и со многим боролась.

Но она знала одно: на свете нет и не будет ничего страшнее, чем лучший друг, решивший немного над тобой подшутить.

Особенно, если этот друг — Варрик Тетрас, вдохновение которого принимало какие-то абсолютно монструозные порой формы.

— А вообще, — задумчиво сказала она, кое-что припомнив, — хорошая история вышла. Прям как про храмовника Этьена и волшебницу Изабо. Ты же с них слизал, старый ты демон?

— Это называется ре-ми-нис-цен-ция, — невозмутимо ответил Варрик.

— Это называется профанация.

Варрик победно улыбнулся.

Против суровых литературных терминов, как говорится, не попрешь.


End file.
